There has conventionally been known a technique of communicating between a mobile device and a control device provided at a vehicle and controlling automatically unlocking or opening a door of the vehicle. For example, JP 2007-138471 A discloses a vehicle door opening and closing apparatus configured to automatically open and close a door of a vehicle in accordance with intention of a user without sequential operation of an operation unit provided at the vehicle or an operation unit of a mobile device for remote control. The vehicle door opening and closing apparatus includes a recognizer configured to recognize presence of a mobile device of a vehicle user within a predetermined area with respect to the vehicle, a command unit provided at the mobile device configured to command opening and closing a door of the vehicle as intended by the vehicle user even outside the predetermined area of the recognizer, and a control unit configured to open or close the door in accordance with behavior of the recognizer and the command unit. The control unit opens the door when the command unit commands opening action and the recognizer recognizes that the mobile device is located within the predetermined area. The vehicle door opening and closing apparatus is further configured to close the door when the command unit commands closing action and the recognizer recognizes that the mobile device is not located within the predetermined area.
JP 2015-098687 A discloses a vehicle door control apparatus configured to automatically open a vehicle door when a user approaches the vehicle in consideration of circumstances around the vehicle and intention of the user. The vehicle door control apparatus includes a vehicle-side control device provided at the vehicle including an automatically openable door, and a mobile device configured to accept user's reservation setting for automatically opening the door. The mobile device includes a transmitter configured to transmit a signal including information on reservation setting through wireless communication. The vehicle-side control device includes a receiver configured to receive the signal from the mobile device, a first detector configured to detect the mobile device located in a first area adjacent to the door and having accepted the reservation setting in accordance with the signal received by the receiver, and a controller configured to determine that the door is intended to be opened if the first detector detects the mobile device having accepted the reservation setting within the first area and continuously detects the mobile device within the first area for a predetermined period.
JP 2016-108882 A discloses a door lock system configured to simplify operation of closing and locking a door. With the door lock system, when a user gets off a vehicle and closes the door while operating a user operation unit, a signal input unit in a collation ECU receives a detection signal from the user operation unit and a door opening and closing monitoring unit checks that the door is closed. A lock controller causes the door to be locked upon acceptance of user's intention to lock the door. The door is thus automatically locked when the door is completely closed, by closing the door while operating the user operation unit. The door lock system allows the door to be locked through single action of closing the door.
JP 2007-009624 A discloses a vehicle lock control apparatus requiring no complicated operation when a user gets on a vehicle. The vehicle lock control apparatus includes a lock detector configured to detect a locked state of an openable body provided on an outer surface of the vehicle, where the openable body is closed and locked, a user detector configured to detect whether or not the user is located within a predetermined area where the openable body is operable, an unlocking unit configured to unlock the openable body, an openable body opener configured to open the openable body, and a control unit configured to control the unlocking unit and the openable body opener to unlock the openable body and open the openable body when the user detector detects the user within the predetermined area in a state where the lock detector detects the locked state of the openable body.